vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
149005-feedback-from-a-regular
Content ---- ---- For high geared players? Never heard of complaints like that. Only ones I hear is about dungeons being trivial to the point where boss mechanics get broken by sheer dmg as you clock in 40k group dps or something. In my experience, the rate at which you get foci is drastically slower than the rate at which you get gear so in my opinion there's something off with the amount that drop there. But maybe I've just been extremely unlucky with rolls or you've been extremely lucky, mileage may very. Finally consider also as new raid tiers get introduced the speed at which you rune up as players clear the raids. At the current rate catching up would take a long time with more tiers. And yes, I am indeed waiting for that new raid to bring back that wildstar spark, but then again there is a raidlock and it would be nice to have something to do with friends besides raiding. Dungeons are nice repeatable and easy to get a group for, but it gets too trivial after a while. Edited January 15, 2016 by Jelletje | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah, adventures are in an awkward spot. You're supposed to run them before you get into vet dungeons, but with so many easy ways to get good gear most just skip that step. It's a shame too since like you say some of them are actually really fun. I really like bay of betrayal for example. The reward just isn't there though. I don't know what'd have to be done to get adventures interesting again. It's just really a waste of all that effort gone into making them when nobody plays it. I remember that other topic where someone was spitballing the idea of having adventures be like mini raids that aren't too difficult for 10 players or something. That sounded really great but yeah, I don't even know. On another note, queueing as tank for vet dungeons on domi on a weekend evening, almost hour long queue. Give cross faction grouping q_q Edited January 16, 2016 by Jelletje | |} ---- Vet dungeons are hard!? I mean yeah if you stand still and you know stand in the red bad stuff...it's not hard people just are used to be hand held. | |} ---- It's hard if everyone is new, has low ilevel green gear, and doesn't bother runeing! | |} ---- No the main issue ive seen is people dont pay attention and stand in the telegraphs | |} ---- Usually when my group is struggling in a dungeon, I notice that players aren't bothering to rune their gear and/or have a lower ilvl than recommended. New people will always struggle with all the things some dungeons throw at them (like the evil chime lady in SSM). I generally don't mind wiping repeatedly on the same fights if new players are trying to learn and at least attempted runeing at an appropriate ilvl (70 though I might accept like 65 if they took the time to rune) for a dungeon. Like I get really happy after wiping a bunch of times and everyone finally survives a fight. So I suppose we've seen different issues and that's fine. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I don't think I'll ever have it in me to gold dungeons, but I'd like to learn what the challenges are and such at least. But yeah, I really hate running dungeons because of the whole skip everything mentality. I'd rather just do dailies or expeditions instead. Glory isn't enough to make me want to run them. | |} ---- I enjoy running them with a group who has the mentality to actually run the dungeon regardless of the reward. I just enjoy playing. I cant stand it when the group of people want to cheese their way through a dungeon and skip as much content as possible. If there was a way to skip the boss fights, they would (and the did if you remember the mordechai expoit.) | |} ---- I wasn't around for the Mordechai exploit but I did hear stories! But yeah, most the objectives are really easy to do and if you take the time to do them, you're guaranteed bronze at the end. Maybe even get silver if you get through fast enough. I feel like it's even a chore with some of my guildies to do the objectives. It just makes me really sad to skip everything and get no medal. I can understand the overpowered groups doing it, but I still don't like it. Anyway, what server/faction are you on? Maybe we can do the objectives together! | |} ---- The problem isn't the players fault here, it's Carbine's. The reason why being, why try and get a gold medal when it's FAR more efficient and rewarding to do a bronze run? Getting a gold medal is maybe rewarding ONCE for the achievement, after that you're just slowing your rewards down? For what? There's a lot of great content in this game being largely skipped over because their rewards vs time/effort are so terrible and need balancing. Also the requirements for said gold medals aren't exactly all very obvious in each dungeon/adventure/expedition, which needs to be addressed at the same time. Edited January 21, 2016 by H3rboss | |} ---- Also part of an imbuement step for the pink if I am not mistaken as well. To add to this discussion, I as well have no problem going through a dungeon and teaching, but if people want to cheese in the name of time so be it and I go along with it. Although most any group I am/was in has another guildie with me for interrupts, because we all know how it works out when getting a pug. Edited January 21, 2016 by Bacon_21 | |} ---- It isn't hard or time consuming to do the objectives. It is completely lazy to refuse to do them however. For example, STL. You can grab everything while you are on the way to the boss, but no one ever does. You really dont have to do anything special except kill 2 extra mobs. Usually, when I get the groups that want to pass content, I intentionally pull everything along the way and Esper Tank it while dragging it along with the group. It is a disservice to the community to only do what benefits raid geared players while ignoring the needs of non raid geared players. | |} ---- ---- I know you think you're coming from a good place, but you're really just being a d-bag. You might have all the time in the world and the want to do pointless objectives so the game awards you a pointless gold star at the end but most people don't have that luxury or care. Until the rewards are balance better for time vs effort/reward, this will remain the case. Edited January 21, 2016 by H3rboss | |} ---- I am Exile on Warhound. | |} ---- Never pick up loot so they cant kick you | |} ---- They are too impatient to kick. They would have to wait on another healer which would possibly be in worse gear. | |} ---- Oh, I was fully aware that I came off as a d-bag. dont worry about that. | |} ---- ---- Meh, at least then it's somewhat of a challenge for the groups I am usually in, and I wouldn't say it's skipping content more like streamlining if you may :P . Most are just doing it for attunement, gear, or contracts therefore getting gold is not a priority. If it were most groups would not be pug's (bar that one exceptional pug group). Although I almost never ran in a pug group.... Edited January 21, 2016 by Bacon_21 | |} ---- I generally get raid tanks when I que. I never see new tanks. Always the same old tanks or an established players alt tank that they ran through DS a million times in the past. It is keeping everyone else alive they are worried about. That, or a healer that can keep them alive while they dps tank. | |} ---- ---- I have no one to play with on Warhound, so PUGs are the only thing available. | |} ---- No, I want to transfer. I am more than willing to transfer. I just refuse to pay another 20 dollars on top of an 18 month subscription for an issue that is beyond my control. I also refuse to just give up on the same character I played for all of those 18 months solid and restart. I simply expect Carbine to correct the issue and to quit avoiding the situation that all the warhound players are stuck in. | |} ---- Gave up mine at about the start of f2p and was somewhat surprised to learn I had 400+ days left and I never bought any of the boxes to extend my time. So quit for a month (if you do it monthly) and there's your money, even if you refuse to do it based on the reason you listed (which I absolutely have no problem with) it doesn't make what I said any less of a solution to the problem. As for the intervention you seek, expect to be waiting a while. You lose sub perks when the sub time runs out not when you stop paying, fyi. Edited January 21, 2016 by Bacon_21 | |} ---- ---- it was never an exploid, the devs never declared this to be exploiding or banable. thats why everyone did it and did not need to fear consequenses. it was a game mechanic to stand on those rocks that was later changed ;) same thing with the endboss in KV.... never heared of anyone getting banned because they stood in places the telegraphs didnt reach them and it was the easiest way to make gold which back then ment something because of the lack of skillpoints. good old times ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Edited January 21, 2016 by furoflo | |} ---- Aaaaaaw I'm Dominion on Entity. Ahahaha that's hilarious! I think there was one dungeon where the healer and I (as DPS) just duo'd all the extra stuff. I'm okay with (though I still don't like) skipping if the players are skilled enough, but I really don't like when the ones that wipe repeatedly on the first boss want to skip. They are usually the ones that need attunement and then they complain about not getting bronze. On another note, I'm starting to get passionate about normal dungeons because people who do those want to level and doing all the objectives helps them reach max level faster. So I might run normal dungeons more often instead. Edited January 21, 2016 by Spider Bro Jenkins | |} ---- Hater. | |} ---- ---- you dont need scaling. you need NEW content. new raids, expansions, etc. | |} ---- We do, but at the same time we have to be realistic, carbine has time and budget constraints and can only make so much new content. Edited January 21, 2016 by Jelletje | |} ---- It isn't about having or not having the money. It is about the principle. If Carbine wants to retain consumers, it needs to treat them fairly. It is entirely up to Carbine on if they want that retention or not. | |} ---- ----